It has heretofore been known to provide multiple section implements composed of a central section and outer sections that extend transversely outwardly from the central section and which may be swung rearwardly for purposes of narrowing the implement when it is desired to transport it along the highway or through fence gates. In order to prevent interference of the tools carried on the outer sections with those on the central section the tools have been mounted on the respective frames of the central and outer sections so that they will rock about a transverse horizontal axis and will move from a horizontal disposition to a vertical disposition. In this way, interference is prevented. Such a structure in shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,385 which issued to William V. Lohrman and William E. Knapp on Aug. 8, 1961.
It has also been known to provide sectionalized farm implements that require a relatively narrow central frame that carries a pair of transversely spaced pivots on a rear outer portion of the frame and to mount tool-carrying implements on the vertical pivots so that they may swing inwardly and rearwardly for transport purposes and, of course, be moved to transversely aligned positions for working operations. Such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,988 which issued to J. I. Cantral and R. O. Taube on June 5, 1973. One of the purposes of the structure shown in this patent is to have the vertical pivots transversely offset from the fore-and-aft center line of the central frame so that the implements or tools will not contact one another when the tool-carrying frames are swung rearwardly or in the fore-and-aft disposition.
One of the more conventional means of carrying tools on a multiple sectioned implement is to provide three or more transversely aligned beams with a central main beam being connectable to a tractor. The outer beams are carried on their own transport wheels and the central beam may or may not have its own beam depending in the manner it is connected to the tractor. The beams are normally used to carry any of a multitude of tools. For example, simple cultivator tools may be carried on the beams. However, more sophisticated equipment such as planters using chemical applicators as well as seed hoppers may also be mounted on such beams. In the latter case, if a folding system is used as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,385 it is often difficult to retain the chemicals or seeds in their respective hoppers.
In the type of rear folding implement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,988 there is no central tool-carrying frame. Rather there are only outer frames that are connected or joined together substantially on the fore-and-aft center line of the tractor. The difficulty with such an arrangement is that often the location of the vertical pivots are such that they interfere with the tools on the tool-carrying frames and the usages thereof are also limited.